yuragisoufandomcom-20200214-history
Hibari Ameno
Ameno Hibari is a member of the Ameno Clan Branch House. Appearance She has long hair which has some of it in twin tails being held with kunai. As for her casual outfit, she is often seen wearing a sleeveless outfit with a short skirt. Personality Hibari appears to be a very competitive, challenging Sagiri in any way she can. She's prone to jealousy, thinking that Sagiri is way better than her in everything. Despite all that, she's kind and polite. When it comes to Kogarashi however, she can be a little daring, proudly declaring to Sagiri that she'll take him and stripped in front of Kogarashi, just to become his official girlfriend. She also seems to hate indecency and erotic things, ironically, what she did to Kogarashi during Ch. 34 was extremely erotic itself. Background As she was growing up, she was always being compared to Sagiri and was told not to lose to her. Plot She first appeared at Ch. 32 when Sagiri went back to her house. Hibari's grandmother told them that they should keep looking beautiful and cute in order to get them a good a husband, to which Hibari took seriously and hopes that she'd able to surpass Sagiri in terms of romance but after finding out that Sagiri currently lives with a man, she called her a sexual deviant and ran away. Later in the evening, two men, which revealed to be spiritual ability users, attempted to hit on her and got caught between their fight. She was later saved by Kogarashi and became infatuated with him. During the next chapter, she managed persuade him to pretend that they're dating brought him to her house, wanting to introduce him to Sagiri and their grandmother as her 'boyfriend', much to Sagiri's shock. She later heard Sagiri and Kogarashi's conversation and found out that Kogarashi is the man Sagiri's been living with. However, because her strong rivalry affection for Sagiri, she boldly stripped in front of the man. Desperately wanting Kogarashi, she used a ninjutsu to clone herself. She revealed that she was raised and was told to not to lose to the daughter of the main clan but would always lose in both lesson grades and ninjutsu abilities. During this moment, Kogarashi's shorts was pulled and got into another 'situation' with a girl, which was discovered by Sagiri when she entered the room. Hibari tried to explain to the angered Sagiri that it was her fault but Kogarashi still pretended to be her boyfriend up until the end, which made Hibari to truly fall in love with him. Hibari later apologizes about everything and cleared Kogarashi's name, much to Sagiri's relief. Little did they know, their grandmother saw everything and informed them that he would make a fine groom. Although Sagiri shyly refuses, Hibari declared that she'll take him. Abilities Spiritual powers She uses her spiritual powers alongside her ninja training. Spiritual Barrier Armor She recently learned this but not yet adept to it. Her first use severely was lacking coverage of her body. It also blocks her mind from being read by the Mind Awareness technique. Ninjutsu She has learned the ways of the ninja. She can make clones of herself. Relationships Family Ameno Sagiri Hibari's cousin. Although they share a one-sided rivalry, the two seems to be close in general. Ameno Shigure Hibari's grandmother. Their grandmother would often compare Hibari and Sagiri but nevertheless cares for the two, wanting the two to get a good groom. Friends Fuyuzora Kogarashi She first heard of him from when her Obaba and Sagiri talked about him. Afterwards, she personally met him after she was saved by Kogarashi from the two male spirit users. At first, she was only infatuated with him because she believed in something like fate, and mainly wanted to prove that she's better than Sagiri to the point that she'll let him do lewd actions to her. However, this infatuation turned into genuine romantic feelings, claiming that she'll 'take' him. Trivia Category:Yuragi-sou Category:Demon Slaying Ninjas Category:Ameno Clan Category:Females